


A Malfoy and  a Weasley

by Escapingthefrontier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapingthefrontier/pseuds/Escapingthefrontier
Summary: Willow is the older sister of Draco Malfoy. She may he a Malfoy, but she doesn't see eye to eye with the rest of her family.She gets detention one day and finally meets one of the Hogwarts famous Weasley twins.*Gonna give a spoiler, Fred lives. I'm lame and just can't bring myself to write him dying. I'm forever upset about his death.*I suck at writing. This is more just to kill time. If you like it, awesome! If you don't, well that's cool too.*some swearing, but nothing horrendous.*obviously I only own the main female character. All others belong to J. K Rowling.*I apologize if this is an overly used thing. I've seen maybe weasley brother x malfoy reader. Usually it's draco x whoever or it's draco x new weasley character. (That I've seen anyhow).*I notice my paragraphs aren't breaking properly. I apologize that it's one big lump.





	1. Chapter 1

Willow sighed as she sat at the black lake. It was only the beginning of a new school year and she was already ready to leave. She was beyond thankful it was her last year.  
It was only a week in and the name that was made for her circulated around the first years.  
How unfair it was.  
No one ever took the time to get to know her. Since she's a Malfoy she must be like the rest, right?  
Oh how wrong they were.  
She despised being a Malfoy. She didn't hold any of the same views as her parents did.  
She didn't hate muggle borns, or half bloods. She didn't believe that pure bloods were superior to anyone. She didn't believe she was better than anyone else because she was in Slytherin.  
If it were up to her, she would be in Ravenclaw Of Gryffindor; the houses the sorting hat was considering putting her. Out of fear, she begged it not to.  
Tears pricked the sides of her eyes. She vigorously rubbed them, attempting to push them away.  
Her thoughts we're interrupted by a high pitched "ahem." Willow began looking up, to see nothing but pink.  
"Yes, professor?" Willow sighed.  
"Skipping class I see."  
"It wasn't intentional. I lost track of time." She replied.  
"No matter, detention tonight. In my office at 8." Willow groaned as she walked away. Willow quickly gathered up her things as she heard class changes. Maybe she'd get lucky and she'd be smited before 8 tonight.  
She unfortunately wasn't.  
"Willow, nice for you to finally join us." Willow cringed as the heavy sweetness of the professors tone. "Sit next to Mr. Weasley. On your parchment will be a quill and the lines you need to write."  
"Any particular amount of lines?" Willow asked.  
A sinister smile crept across the professor's face.  
"Just until it..... Sinks in." She said.  
"There's no ink." The red head beside her pointed out.  
"Oh, you won't be needing any." She said. The sinister smile remained sitting on her face.  
As they began to write, Willow heard a hiss come from the boy next to her as her own hand began to sting. She turned her hand and saw the words "I shall not skip class" slowly become written across it.  
She glanced up at the professor, who wore a smirk.  
Sad news for her, she was used to much worse than a mere cut like this.  
The Weasley boy got to leave, after am hour of writing. Willow still scribbled away. It wasn't until blood covered the desk that she was dismissed.  
She sighed as she walked out of the room. She wasn't watching where she was walking and ended up walking right into something.  
"I'm sorry." Willow apologized when she saw it was the boy from detention. She then looked where her hand hit him.  
"Dammit, I got blood on you." He didn't say anything. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand up. Sighing he pulled her over to a bench and gently pushed her to sit on it.  
He then pulled a few things out of his pocket.  
"This is gonna scar something awful." He finally said after he cleaned her hand.  
"Just another to add to them." She shrugged. He glanced up at her face and saw no emotion.  
"I must say, I'm impressed." The boy said. "You didn't even wince."  
"I've lived with evil for 17 years, you can never show them weakness, no matter how bad it hurts." She told him.  
"All weakness does is make the punishments worse."  
He frowned as he wrapped her hand up.  
"Thanks." She said quietly. She reached for his hand but stopped when he flinched.  
"I get it. I'm a Malfoy." She said as she stood up. "It's a burden that comes with the name. I'm feared because my father is a powerful man. People are nice to me because they're afraid I'll hurt them if they aren't."  
"It's assumed I'm a snob like my brother. I'm not though. But no one would know that, would they? They take one look and it's 'watch out, here come Malfoy.' I never had a chance to make my own name."  
"Instead it's 'look it's the eldest child of Lucius Malfoy' or 'that the niece of Bellatrix LeStrange' 'I bet she's a death eater like the rest of em.'"  
"No one gives me the chance to show them the real me. The me that loves muggle things. The me that has literally knocked my brother down for bullying a half blood or someone from a muggle family."  
She stopped when she realized she just went on a rant to someone who probably didn't give a crap.  
"Sorry." She apologized as she wiped at her face.  
He remained quiet, just as he had for the majority of this. Instead he walked over and tilted her chin up, making her platinum, blond hair fall out of her face.  
"Must be rough." He finally said as he gently wiped her tears that managed to break free. "But I get it. Me and my twin are always compared to the others. All our brothers have been prefects, or have gotten exceptionally good grades. Sometimes it feels like we're one person. No one tries to tell us apart, it's always Fred and George. Quite annoying honestly."  
"That's silly. I can easily tell you're Fred." Willow smiled. He just looked at her waiting to explain.  
"George has a slightly deeper voice and his nose points down a smidge. The tip of your nose points upward just a little. It's very subtle, but if you try hard enough, you can tell."  
This caused Fred to smile widely. "Yknow Willow, you're not to bad."  
"You're not to bad yourself." She laughed.  
Fred smiled even bigger when he heard her laugh. It was interrupted, however when George could be heard.  
"What are you doing with my brother?" He questioned, hostility made itself quite clear.  
"George, calm down. We we're just talking after I wrapped her hand up." Fred reassured him. George glared at Willow until Fred cleared everything up.  
"You can really tell us apart?!" George asked. It was clear that this was the only thing that he cared about. Willow nodded and told him the same thing she told Fred. This made George overly ecstatic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers. Just a quick apology, there may be grammar mistakes. I had to quickly edit it as I posted it on break. I tried to catch errors, but I'm really not striving for perfection on a time killer. I hope you're enjoying my random story so far.  
> *I still can't figure out why my paragraphs aren't breaking correctly. I apologize again for the massive text lump.

Over the course of a couple weeks, Willow and the twins would exchange smiles and small hand waves. Draco of course noticed but chose to ignore it for the time being. It wasn't until Willow accidently walked into one of the Twins' pranks that he said anything.  
Willow and Draco were walking towards the great hall for dinner when glitter and a substance like glue fell on her head. Everyone stopped and gasped, including Draco. However, everyone became quite confused when Willow busted out laughing.  
"You prats! It's going to take me weeks to get this out of my hair." She said between her laughing fit.  
"Don't worry, love. We have a potion that'll slide it all off." George reassured her as he appeared beside her.  
"I'm good. It could be another trap." Willow said. She finally glanced at her brother who had a look of utter confusion all over his face.  
"What?" She asked as she absent mindedly wiped her hands on Fred's robes.  
"You actually find them funny?" Draco asked.  
"They're bloody hilarious." Willow deadpanned.  
"You're a Malfoy, the last thing you should be doing is provoking such behaviour." Draco scoffed.  
"Here's the thing about that Draco," Willow began, "I don't recall asking to be a Malfoy. I was just born into it."  
"What could be greater than being a Malfoy?" Draco scoffed.  
"Being bloody normal!" Willow's voice raised. It caused the great hall to grow quiet, and a group of people to watch what was going on.  
"I don't want to be a Malfoy! I hate everything being a Malfoy entails. Do you realize that half the people you talk to only talk to you because of who the bloody hell you are?"  
"I want to have friends that are around because they like me and want to be my friend. I don't give a damn if they're pure bloods, half bloods or muggle born!"  
"I hate being feared. I hate everything I endure on a daily basis because of who I am. Fred and George are the first people that made me feel like I actually had friends."  
She began poking Draco's chest, causing him to slip in the glitter and goop mixture over the floor.  
"Tell father, I don't give a damn. I have befriended the Weasley twins, and there is not a thing you, father or mother can do about it!" Willow then turned on her heel and left the corridors.  
Draco sat there with his jaw dropped. To say Willow shocked them was an understatement. No one expected such a confession to leave a Malfoy's mouth in a million years.  
George handed Fred the potion to remove the goop and glitter before he sped off to find her.  
Finding her wasn't difficult at all, he just followed the trail of glitter outside down to the lake. The closer he got, the more audible sniffling became. He frowned as he looked at the girl who was crumbling.  
"Here." Fred held out the tube holding a green concoction. Willow looked at him confused. "It's to get the goop off. I promise it's not a other trap. We were actually hoping Draco would walk into it." Fred sat down behind her and uncorked the potion. He then slowly poured it over her hair, slipping the goop off while he did so with a comb.  
They sat in silence while Fred carefully poured potion over goop, and peeled it off.  
"The glitter may be a bit problematic." He chuckled as he noticed the glitter stuck within her roots.  
"I'm quite fond of glitter, so it's OK." Willow smiled.  
"You should smile more." Fred told her. This caused a slight blush to make itself present on her cheeks.  
"Up until now, I had nothing to smile about." Her blush deepened as she confessed this.  
"Don't worry my little tree, I'll give you loads to smile about." Fred promised her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Willow's blow up. Fred and George noticed a huge change in her, and it wasn't a good one.

As they sat in the great hall for dinner, Fred watched Willow who was just sitting at the corner of the Slytherin table.

Her usually perfect hair was thrown into a messy bun, her radiant, porcelain skin was dull, her eyes we're tired. She wore no make-up and didn't wear her signature bitch face. No, she looked like a hollow shell of what she once was.

With a sigh, Fred got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. Almost everyone watched as he strolled over nonchalantly.

"What do you want, blood traitor?" Draco sneered. Fred said nothing. In one swift motion he had Willow over his shoulder, heading back to his table.

"Weasley, what in Salazar's name are you doing?" Willow asked in a huff. He remained quiet. His nasty habit of not responding to her aggravated her sometimes.

"Willow, when was the last time you ate?" Fred asked as he sat her between him and his twin.

"Maybe three days ago." She shrugged.

"You need to eat then, don't ya?" Ron asked with a slight smile. He took a chicken leg and placed it on the plate in front of her.

"It's OK, we're not going to bite." George smirked. Willow gave a small smile as she picked at the food they put on her plate.

"Have things gotten that bad?" Neville asked when he noticed Draco and quite a few other Slytherins were watching her. He shifted nervously in his spot.

Willow sighed with a nod.

"I thought my life was hell before. It has nothing on the bull I have to deal with now." Neville frowned as he looked back over at the Slytherin table.

"Well, you have a space with us." Nevill informed her. His nervousness slowly decreasing.

"The twins like you, that's enough for me." Ron added. Their little sister quietly nodded in agreement.

She gave them all a big smile and thanked them all. 

Before anyone knew it, the Christmas holiday was a few days away. A bit had happen in such a short time span.

The main thing was Harry making a secret organization called Dumbledors Army. Willow gladly joined and has helped Harry tell what to expect, who their opponents could be and what would be best to counter certain spells.

This was the only time being a Malfoy gave her an advantage.

Everyone was skeptical at first, but they slowly began to trust her once they realized Harry himself trusted her.

Draco and his goonies ended up working for the pink toad. He was always trying to find reasons to get his sister and the twins in trouble, only to grow annoyed when he wound up with nothing.

"Morning my little tree." Fred said as he sat down next to her, ignoring the glares of her fellow Slytherins.

"Morning, Freddie." She smiled. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I have a question to ask you. But I believe it'd be better asked where listening ears are not present." He told her. He then handed her a piece of paper.

"Meet me by the black lake after breakfast?" He asked. She however didn't miss the hint to read the paper he just handed her. "The question is written on it, just give me your answer when we get there." She smiled with a nod.

"I still can't believe you're friends with them." Draco scoffed. Willow shrugged and got up. "That's none of your concern." She said as she walked out of the great hall. She then opened the note and read it.

'Meet me at the astronomy tower.'

She smiled and shook her head. Of course he would give her brother false information. She couldn't help but giggle at how angry he'd be once he made it to the lake only for her to not be there. She folded the paper and hurried up to the astronomy tower and found the twins waiting there.

"So, what did you need to ask me?" Willow asked as she leaned against the wall.

"We were wondering if." George started. "You wanted to come to our house." Fred said. "For Christmas." They finished together.

"You want me, a Malfoy, to come to your house for Christmas Holiday?" She asked, dumbfounded.

They both nodded.

"Mother said it was ok." Fred informed her.

"We wrote the other day asking, we got the owl this morning with a letter stating that it was ok with her and our pops." George added.

"I dunno." She hesitated.

"Unless you're going home of course." Fred said.

Willow nervously played with her hair. She bit her lip and refused to look at them.

"Willow." George said in a warning tone.

"What aren't you telling us?" Fred questioned.

"I don't have a home too go back to." She said quietly, still refusing to look either twin in the face. It was really quite shameful.

"The bloody hell do you mean?" Fred asked.

The truth was once she had her outburst, Draco wrote home right away. Not even two days later, Willow received a letter from her father stating how disappointed he was.

"A Malfoy would never befriend such lowesome parasites." She said, remembering the line that filled her with anger.

"Willow." Fred said quietly. She sighed and looked at him finally.

"Please come to our home for Christmas."

"What if you're parents don't like me?" She asked them. She was truly terrified of being disliked, just because of who she was related to. It wouldn't shock her. She was fully aware of her father's dislike for the Weasleys and how he lived to make snarky remarks towards them any chance he got.

"We like ya." George said.

"Ron and Ginny like you. That right there should be enough for them to give you a shot." Fred added.

Willow finally gave in. Both boys were ecstatic. George ran off to write their mother right away. Leaving Willow and Fred alone.

"Yknow, I don't think I never got to say thank you." Willow said as they stood there.

"For what?"

"Being the first real friend I've had." She smiled slightly. "Honestly, that gave me the push I've been looking for."

Fred smiled and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Well my little tree, you're stuck with me."

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"Until my last breath."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the greatest. I know certain events aren't cannon, but for the sake of the story line it's how it works. 
> 
> Any who, thanks to those that have read and actually like my story.

Christmas break finally came. Willow sat in a car with Fred, George and Lee Jordan. As the three of them talked about pranks, Willow grew more and more nervous the closer the train got to platform 9 3/4. Fred noticed her fidgeting and held her hand. George of course took notice and shot his twin a knowing look.

Truth be told, Fred grew feelings for the Slytherin. She was absolutely amazing in his eyes. She was cunning when the situation called for it. She was ambitious and quite brave. And she was very intelligent.

She found their pranks too be funny, and often would help them. She even pulled a few of her own on them.

She was also absolutely gorgeous. Her platinum blond hair always sat neatly. Her big green eyes would sparkle when she would talk about something she loved. Her dark make up always stuck out against her pale skin. She almost always held herself together regardless of what was being thrown at her.

He never understood how he was able to fall for a Malfoy. But here he was, on a train holding the hand of the eldest of the Malfoy siblings.

The train finally boarded at the station. Willow could feel her heart speeding up and her hands getting clammy. As she walked, her legs felt as though they would give out at any moment. 

Willow spotted her family as she got off the train. None of them spared her even a glance. Mr and Mrs. Weasley watched with a frown on their faces.

They didn't need Fred to introduce her to know who she was. She was obviously the eldest of the Malfoy siblings. Only a Malfoy would have hair that white.

"You're not even going to tell your daughter Happy Christmas?" Mr. Weasley asked Lucius as he walked by.

"There's no one else to talk to. I collected my child. Now if you'll excuse me." Mr. Weasley went to say something else, but a low voice stopped him.

"It's OK Mr. Weasley, really." Willow said. "No need to waste your breath on him."

Without another word her father and brother left.

Mrs. Weasley ushered them all into the car. She watched Willow sadly as she watched her father and brother slowly fade away.

"It'll be OK." Fred said as he hugged her.

"I know." She said in hardly a whisper.

Once they entered the burrow, Molly found herself growing slightly nervous. She knew how the Malfoy's were. 

They constantly had awful things to say about their home and amount of children they had. Well, really anything and everything was picked at towards them.

"It's not as nice as your mansion I'm sure." Moly began. She stopped however when she saw Willow looking around in amazement.

Willow stopped at the sink and watched the dishes being washed without a hand present. At a chair, a pair of knitting needles were working on a blanket. 

"Mrs. Weasley, your home is amazing." Willow smiled as she continued looking around.

"It's so tiny though." She began to fret. Willow shook her head.

"I'd rather live in a small, full home like this than a huge mansion that's empty and lonely." Willow told her.

After Willow finished looking around, Fred took her trunk upstairs. Fred and George insisted on her staying in their room. Molly hadn't agreed until now. She felt that Willow was definitely trustworthy.

"So, Fred tells us you enjoy muggle things." Their father said as he entered the kitchen. She broke her eyes from the sink and looked at him. 

"Oh yes, I find them quite fascinating." Willow replied. He then motioned for her to follow him.

She gasped with a smile as they entered his workshop. There were muggle things everywhere. It was almost as magical as Hogwarts in her opinion. 

"I had a car that I enchanted so it could fly, but the twins and Ron destroyed it." He told her with a long sigh. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Quite the trouble makers." She said. He nodded in agreement.

For the remainder of the afternoon she sat and talked with Arthur. He showed her his collection of muggle items and the radios he was working on for the Order. Out of everything, her favorite thing was his rambling about rubber ducks. She found it oddly cute that a grown man was so infatuated by a rubber bath toy.

Once she was able to break away she found Fred and asked if he and George wanted to go to Diagon Alley with her. She needed to run to the bank because she had unexpected last minute Christmas shopping to do.

"Yknow, you don't have to buy us anything." Fred said as they entered the bank.

"There's a difference between don't have to and want to." She replied with a shrug.

"You sure you even have access to your vault anymore." George asked. Willow nodded.

"I turned 18 the day after arriving back to school. They can't touch it other than putting money in." She said as a matter of factly. 

As they walked down to her vault she asked about their joke shop. They informed her that they had the money to start it up, but it'd be small at first. Once they gathered enough they'd buy a bigger shop with an apartment above it.

"How much do you have so far?" She asked once they opened the vault. They thought about it for a moment then answered her. She let out a small him as she pulled a satchel out of her purse. She quietly counted the amount she needed in that bag. Then got her black one and shoved money in it. Once she was satisfied she closed the vault and turned to the twins.

They both looked at her hand. A satchel with green and purple swirled around within the fabric hung from her fingertips by its strings. 

"My present to the both of you." She said. They gave her a look then glanced at each other.

"We can't accept this." Fred told her.

"I matched the amount you already have. I want to see your shop come to life. I believe you two are going to open one brilliant business."

"She's mad." George said to Fred.

"Take it or I'm leaving it here for anyone to take." She threatened.

With a smile, Fred took the satchel. The twins then engulfed her into a bone crushing hug.

Once they were done they went and helped Willow with her shopping.

Buying for the twins was rough, only because they were right there. She eventually got them to go away long enough to buy them both potions for some items in their shop. It was pricy, but a little goes a long way with what she got them.

She met back up with them once she was done. Last was their father. She had the perfect gift, but she would have to go to the muggle world.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Fred asked as they apparated to the muggle world. Willow nodded as she pulled out her wallet. Opening it she showed them she had muggle money.

"Father always said it was pointless, but between us, I often snuck off to the muggle world." Willow told them as they entered a store.

"What exactly is that?" George asked as she picked up a toy and squeezed it, causing a squeak to come out.

"I present, a rubber duck." She said with a smile.

"He went on about them again huh?" Fred chuckled. Willow nodded as she picked up a couple more.

"He will now know the function of a rubber duck."

She went down another isle and grabbed multiple wrapping papers and ribbon. The twins looked around in awe.

"The muggle world does great for having no magic." Fred said. George nodded.

She paid for the items and they apparated back to the burrow. She immediately pushed them out of their room and shut the door, putting a lock enchantment up.

Willow smiled as she wrapped each gift. She even made sure to buy Harry and Hermione something. 

Once she was done she stacked them in the corner of the room and put a protective spell over them, because she didn't trust the twins one bit.

She went back downstairs and found Molly in the kitchen baking. The smell of cinnamon and Ginger filled her nose. 

"There you are dear." Molly said as Willow entered the kitchen. She handed her a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie.

Willow sat and watched her for a little bit. Her mother never baked or cooked, so this was something completely new.

"Would you like to help?" She asked when she noticed Willow watching her.

"I've never baked before. Or cooked. I may burn the house down." Willow said sheepishly.

"Nonsense. I'll help you." Molly smiled as she held out an apron. Willow took it with a smile and began helping.

Willow did good, other than sneezing and getting flour all over her and Molly. Willow apologized probably 100 times. Molly caught the panick under the apology.

"It's OK dear. It happens." Molly said sweetly as she wiped the flour off Willows face with a wet rag. Willow eventually calmed down an began to laugh.

"Mum makes messes all the time." Ginny said as she walked in to see what was so funny.

"Who knew a sneeze could cause such a mess though." Willow said in disbelief.

Fred entered after Ginny. He wore a frown as he crossed his arms. 

"Mum, you and dad keep stealing my little tree away." Fred whined as he sat at the table.

"Oh please, I'm here for the holiday, you'll see me plenty enough." Willow waved him off. Fred then got a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

He walked over to her and picked up a handful of flour. He then proceeded to throw it at her. 

"FRED WEASLEY!" Molly yelled. Willow flicked her fingers, causing flour to fling at Fred. Molly made everyone get out so she could continue teaching Willow to bake.

After they finished up she had Willow go take a shower since everyone was outside playing Quidditch. That way she could take a peaceful one.

Willow was finishing up when a black mark caught her eye on her arm. The second she looked down she let out a scream. She quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. Molly was at the bathroom door. When she heard Willow sobbing she opened the door.

"Willow dear, what's wrong?" She asked. Worry laid heavily in the air.

"It... It won't come off." Willow sobbed as she scratched at the dark mark that rested upon her arm.

"What won't?" Molly asked. Willow didn't answer, causing Molly to open the curtain.

Her eyes fell on to the dark mark. 

"Willow, you're going to skin your arm if you continue scratching at it like that." Molly said as blood began running down Willow's arm. 

"I'm not a death eater! Why is this on my arm?!" Willow asked. She then repeated she wasn't a death eater. Molly sighed and grabbed a towel and covered Willow up.

"Perhaps it's there because the rest of your family." Molly suggested. Willow shook as she continued sobbing. Molly wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back. She quietly whispered reassurance. 

The sudden gesture made Willow tense up for a moment. It was only the first day there and she experienced things she hadn't in years. This caused her to cry even harder.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked as he passed the bathroom.

They allowed Willow to get dressed, Molly then explained the problem as she cleaned and wrapped Willows arm.

"It may be the blood line." Arthur sighed. Willow remained quiet.

"We think nothing different of you. You're a poor child who has been thrown into adult matters with no voice of your own." Molly reassured her.

When it was time for dinner, Fred pointed out Willow's bandaged arm. Willow remained silent. He of course wanted to press the issue, but Molly put a stop to it right away. She knew Willow didn't want to talk about it.

Fred spent the remainder of the evening staring at the bandages on her arm and wondering what has happened in such a short period of time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before Christmas. Willow and Fred were sitting in the living room. He was showing her old photos of his family as they sat in front of the fire place. He was amazed that even their old photos, she could tell him and George apart.

At the moment, Fred was telling her a story behind one of the pictures. Suddenly there was a bang from outside. Willow jumped up and sprinted to the door.   
Once she opened it, she came face to face with her brother.

"What the hell do you want?" Willow asked. She glanced behind him and saw her parents standing there. Along with her aunt.

"Aunt Bellatrix, I see they let you out of the loony bin." Willow deadpanned.

"Willow, please come home." Her mother begged softly. Willow stepped outside and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't aware I had a home." Willow said bluntly. "Quite frankly, being ignored was enough for me."

"Young lady! You are coming home right now." Her father yelled. Willow flinched back.

By now the entire Weasley family was watching them. Arthur and Molly sensed the growing tension. They sent everyone but the twins away. They already knew it was no use attempting to get the two of them to leave. 

"Arthur, do you really want this in your.... Home." Lucius asked with a smirk as he said 'home'. 

"Don't talk down to them." Willow snapped.

He snapped his attention to her, his eyes falling onto the bandage.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He questioned. Willow quickly pulled her sleeve down.

"Is... Is that a weasley jumper?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Yes. Fred let me borrow it as I was cold. I think it's lovely." She shot back.

Lucius cleared his throat, pulling attention back to her bandaged arm.

"It's there, isnt it?" He asked with a smirk.

Willow grew quiet. In a swift motion Draco had her sleeve up and ripped the bandage off. Gasps could be heard from behind her. She knew it was the twins. She hung her head as tears threatened to present themselves. They were the last ones she wanted to know. 

She looked up when she felt elbows resting on her shoulers. On either side was Fred and George.

"The mark may he there." George said. "But she certainly isn't a ghastly death eater." Fred finished.

Not liking the back talk, Lucius attempted to send a spell at Fred only to fail when Willow pulled out her own wand and blocked it.

"Let's not forget I can cast and block a spell quicker than anyone in Hogwarts." Willow said. 

"Now, you so much as graze a hair on their heads I will not hesitate to hex you." Her face held a threatening expression. She stood in a stance with her wand held out. She was fully prepared to duel her own family. 

"Ahhh, there's the Malfoy." Bellatrix sang with a delightful shrill. 

"Isn't it a shame it's against you all though?" Willow asked, not letting her guard down. 

"Willow, please." Her mother said again.

"Why is this garbage on me?" Willow demanded. She ignored her mother's pleas. 

"Because, in order for protection, I promised the dark lord my first born." Lucius said as though he was talking about the weather.

"There's a war coming, and I have reserved your spot at the top ranks. When we win, you'll be famous!"

Willow felt sick to her stomach as her father made his declaration.

"You pawned off your own daughter to save your sorry arse?" Fred exclaimed. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to amuse you parasites." He said with a blank expression. 

"She has been training for this war since she could walk. She's been taking dueling classes since she was 7. She's been studying spells, curses and hexes since she could read. I have no doubt in my mind that we will come our victorious, and it will be all thanks to her." He said proudly. 

"The dark lord is very anxious to meet you." Bellatrix smiled. 

Willow stayed quiet for a moment. She then faced her mother. 

"I will not be coming home." Willow declared. "As a mother, your first job is to protect your children." Willow then pointed to the mark on her arm. 

"This is not protecting them."

"How can you expect me to fight and possibly kill my friends and those that I see as my family?" Willow felt the tears swelling in her eyes. 

"You may have promised me to the dark lord, but I won't be fighting along side him." She then turned to Draco. 

"I just wish you had the courage to open your eyes and see the events that will soon be unfolding." 

Draco remained silent as he looked away. He was fully aware of the storm approaching. 

"Now if you excuse me, i have prior business to tend to." Willow said as she went to turn. 

"These blood traitors are why you won't fight." Bellatrix said. "I should just kill the lot. Then you'd have nothing."

Willow turned back to her and prepared to fight her psychotic aunt. Arthur however walked in front of her. 

"I believe it's time you guys go. Christmas is in the morning and we are very busy." He said sternly. 

Lucius wanted to argue, but Narcissa put her hand on his arm and shook her head. With a huff they aparated back home. Bellatrix reluctantly followed behind. 

"Now, let's go back to looking at your photo albums." Willow said to Fred. She was determined to ignore this confrontation for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isnt great. It's currently 12:28 am, and I'm half asleep. 
> 
> I just wanted to get a chapter out for those who have asked about it. 
> 
> I may edit it at a later time.

Christmas morning arrived. Everyone excitedly ran downstairs. Willow handed the twins her gifts and asked them to take them downstairs.

"You're not coming down?" George asked. Willow shook her head.

"I just need some time alone." She told them. They gave her a saddened look and went downstairs.

"Where's Willow?" Molly asked.

"She needs some time alone. But she had us bring down the gifts she bought everyone." George said. Molly sighed and nodded. She told eryone that they had to hold off on opening hers until she was ready to come down.

After everyone opened their gifts, Molly grabbed Willows and went upstairs.

"Willow dear, are you OK?" Molly asked as she opened the door. Willow didn't answer. She was to busy staring at the mark that sat on her arm.

"How can a parent do that?" She asked. "I would rather die than give up a child." Molly sat next to her and wrapped her arm around Willows shoulders. Willow in return laid her head on Molly's shoulder. 

"Some parents just don't care. I believe your father is so full of fear that he would have done anything to spare himself."

Willow sighed. "Thank you for everything, Molly."

Molly smiled and handed Willow her gift. Willow was confused at first but Molly simply smiled and reassured her it was no trouble at all.

Willow opened it and smiled as she held up her gift.  
"Fred said black and maroon were your favorite colors." Molly said. "Im sure it's not as nice as your other gifts-" she was cut off by Willow hugging her.

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten." Willow reassured her. "I've never got a hand made present before."

Molly beamed happily. After they talked some more she managed to get Willow to come downstairs and give everyone their gift. Fred smiled when he saw Willow wearing a black jumper with a maroon 'w' on it.

"You didn't have to get us anything." Molly said as Willow handed them each their gift.

"There's a difference between having to and wanting to." Fred smiled.

Molly smiled and began opening the red and gold paper. "How'd you know I wanted this?" Molly asked as she saw it was the wizarding cookbook.

"I may have overheard in the beginning of the year while book shopping." Willow said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I have a very good memory that holds onto random things."

"She's the smartest in our year, can't say I'm surprised." George said with a proud smile. 

"Is this?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"A family of rubber ducks." Willow smiled. "When you take a bath, they make bath time more fun." Arthur smiled excitedly and got up.

"I must bathe this instant!" He declared and went to take a bath.

Willow was thankful. Everyone loved the gifts she got them. The twins didn't have to ask what the potion stuff was for, they already knew.

She surprised Harry and Hermione the most though. They never talked much, but Willow made sure to include them.

Although, Harry turned the tables when he handed Willow something.

"I often hear you humming and singing muggle rock music." Harry said as she opened it.

"I had to ask a lot of people who sang the songs I usually hear you sing. I don't listen to music like that."

"I love it! Thank you, Harry." Willow said with a wide grin. 

After presents were opened, and the mess of wrapping paper was cleaned, Molly sent them outside while she began preparing dinner. Willow however stayed behind to help. 

Willow was determined to learn all she could while she was here. One day she would want a family of her own, and she wanted to be at least half the mother Molly was. 

Once dinner was done, Willow called for everyone to cone in. The twins couldn't help but watch Wilkow happily. 

In such a short time frame, they were seeing a brand new side of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter is super short. I've been super busy as of late. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP and I'll make it longer.

Christmas came and went. Before they knew it, it was time too go back to Hogwarts.

Molly made sure to let Willow know that she always had a home with them and that she wanted her to write as often as she could. 

On the ride back to Hogwarts, George and Fred told Willow how they planned on leaving and starting up their joke shop. They just had to perfect a few things.

Willow smiled and listened as they told her their ideas, from products to the actual layout of the shop.

Willow was ecstatic for them, but she also felt lonely. They were the first friends she ever had. She wasn't sure who would still bother with her if the twins were gone. 

During the following weeks, Willow drew up designs for their products and the shop. It gave her something to do during classes that she finished everything in, which was quite often. 

The day before they were set to leave came. Fred asked Willow to meet him by the lake after dinner Willow could feel the tightness in her chest as she prepared to say goodbye.

She quietly sat next to the red head she's grown to love. Before he could say anything, Willow handed him the notebook she had everything drawn in. She wasn't quite ready to begin talking. 

He gave her a look of confusion as he opened it up. He smiled as he flipped the pages.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Fred read out loud.

"Just an idea." Willow shrugged. "I've been drawing and sketching since we got back from Holiday. It gave me something productive to do."

"Willow, I don't even know what to say. These are amazing." Fred said with wide eyes.

"I wasn't aware you could draw." He said after he finished looking at them. Willow nodded and pulled another notebook out.

He flipped through and looked at each page. Most pages were filled with Fred and George. There were a few of his family from Christmas, some of the Quidditch team, her family and some of the teachers. Others were of different buildings and creatures from Hagrid's class. He gave her special permission to stay after class and draw them when she asked.

"Anyways, what did you want that actually doesn't involve the other half?" Willow asked. She was growing more nervous about what he wanted as the seconds passed. 

Fred chewed on his bottom lip and looked at her. Willow could feel the anxious radiating off of him.

"Can I ask a selfish question?" Fred asked nervously. Willow nodded her head.

"Come with us." He said after a moment of silence. Willow looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

She honestly didn't know what to say. She wanted to go, more than anything in the world. But she was scared. Horrified even.

"Fred, I would love to, more than anything." She furrowed her brows and looked at her hands. "But i can't. My father would hunt me down, and I will not bring your family into my battles. I promise though, the second I'm off that train, I'll go wherever you are."

Fred sighed but nodded. "Is that a promise?" He asked.

"Of course it is." She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has been ages since I've updated this story. I recently started my overnight job full time and it has been kicking my ass to reset my sleep schedule fully. Plus typing on my phone was proving to be a pain, but my hubby finally got our computer back so I will hopefully be updating a lot more (or at least trying to). I was really surprised to see I have almost 100 views on this god awful story. So, thank you for all who have read and so far are enjoying it!

It was finally the day. The day the Weasley twins would make their grand exit. As of right now, Willow was currently helping them finalize everything before the big reveal.   
They had it set that they would do it during O.W.L testing. They just had to finish up the last firework and finishing touches.  
"You'll be able to buy these at the shop!" Fred said proudly as he finished placing the last firework in its place.  
"I'm truly excited for you." She smiled. Fred looked at the ground with a frown. Willow took notice and softly nudged him.   
"What's wrong, Freddie?" She asked.   
"I fear I'll be leaving Hogwarts without confessing to the girl I like." He replied. Willow felt her heart drop a little.   
"Why don't you tell her?" She asked.   
He was silent. His face looked as if he was trying to find the right words.   
"Our relationship is complicated in a sense." He finally answered as he leaned against the wall. Willow looked at him and waited for him to continue. He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling.   
"Our families are quite different. Honestly, she's not someone you would think I would like like that. She's not like other people though."  
"She's caring, and helps anyone and everyone she can. Quite a shocker at first to be honest. But somewhere I fell for her. But, I really doubt she feels the same. And if she doesn't, I don't wanna make things awkward between us."  
She flicked his cheek and shook her head. "Fred Weasley, any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend." She told him with a smile. "I think you should just go for it and tell her. If she means that much, i doubt your friendship would be ruined even if the feelings aren't returned." He smiled and gave a slight nod.   
"You're right. I'll tell her before we leave." He told her. She gave him a smile as she looked out the window, onto the lake. She didn't want to acknowledge the lump in her throat, or the hollow feeling that suddenly presented itself in her rib cage.   
Before they knew it, the time finally came for them to leave. Willow stood there and watched as everything unfolded with a wide grin on her face. She couldn't help but laugh as Umbridge came screaming out of the Great Hall.   
"Be safe." Willow told the twins as they landed on the astronomy tower.   
"We'll write to you." George told her.   
"And let you know when our grand opening is!" Fred added.   
"You guys better." She said. "I wanna be the first to see it!" George nodded and flew off ahead of his twin. He turned to Willow with a nervous smile. They stood there in a thick silence for a minute before Willow broke it.  
"You ever confess to that girl?" Willow asked.   
"Not yet." He replied. "I wanted it to be perfect, but it doesn't seem I'll be able to make it as perfect as I wanted."   
"Hmmm, that shouldn't matter. If this girl feels the same, it doesn't matter how you confess to her." Willow told him. She then closed her eyes as she felt the spring breeze run across her face.   
As she stood there with her eyes closed, a sudden warm, soft object presented itself onto her lips. She snapped her eyes opened and flinched back. She lifted a hand up to her lips once she realized it was in fact, Fred's lips.  
He went to apologize but was cut off when Willow grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him back.  
"God, I was bloody nervous for no reason." He laughed when they finally broke apart.  
"And I was jealous of myself." Willow laughed as well.   
"So, you've liked me all along?" Fred asked. Willow nodded.   
"I've liked you for the last 3 years. I never bothered talking to you because I figured the last person you'd talk to was me." She admitted sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"I get it. You've caught my eye the first year we came though. But like you, the name stopped me."   
"Seems we could have established this current situation years ago." Willow giggled.   
"You sure you wanna date a Weasley? May ruin your image." He said with a smirk.   
"To hell with my image." She said as she waved her hand. "I'd rather be with someone who wants me for me, rather than someone wanting me based off an image built on false pretense."   
"Well, miss Malfoy, you are officially the girlfriend to one of the Wealsey twins."   
"Sounds perfect." She smiled as he pressed his lips to hers again. "Now, get going before George comes back looking for you."  
"I'll write you once I have a chance. Let mum know the news about us for me won't you?" Willow nodded. He gave her one last kiss and left. Willow stood there and watched him fly away, until she couldn't see him anymore. A wide smile made its home on her lips.


	9. Not A Cahpter

Hello people that read and follow this story. I'm so sorry this isn't a new chapter. Life has thrown me into The raging pits of hell and seeks to swallow me whole. I promise I haven't abandoned this fanfic of mine, life has just became very overwhelming and I just haven't had the time to read through and edit any chapters I have prewritten. I promise I will get back to the story ASAP (honestly probably won't be until after the holiday). 

I hope you all are doing well and have an amazing holiday season :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. It had been ages since I've updated this. I am so sorry to those that have wanted it continued. These last few months have been insane.

After Fred and George left, life at Hogwarts became a lot more quiet and boring. There wasn't any forms of shinanigans presenting themselves at every turn, and no annoying twins trying to get everyone to buy their products they were currently working on. It was honestly very lonely. Luckily though, graduation day came for Willow quicker than she thought. She looked around and wasn't surprised to not see her parents. She was shocked, however to see her brother and the Weasley family; including the twins. 

 

She was proudly leaving Hogwarts at the top of her house and all of Hogwarts with the best grades and a job at the ministry for the daily prophet as a head journalist. 

 

She could thank Hermione for pushing her to write reports on the upcoming war with information she knew. Of course it wasn't believed at first, but with seen evidence of Voldemort's return, her articles we're the front of every Daily Prophet for a month straight. 

 

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Molly cried as she gave Willow a bone crushing hug; the best kind in Willow's opinion. 

 

Once Molly let her go, Fred picked her up and spun her around, extracting a loud squeal from her. 

 

"I'm so bloody proud of you." He told her. "Leaving Hogwarts and you already have a job. It's astounding." Fred beamed. 

 

"Well, it's thanks to Hermione that I have it." Willow told him. She was cut off when Fred's face looked like he was ready to kill someone. Willow turned and saw Draco standing there. 

 

"Congrats, sis." Draco said nervously. He seemed to look everywhere but her face.

 

"Thanks." She smiled sadly. He then held out a box wrapped in black paper with a silver bow. 

 

"It's not much, but I saw it and thought of you." He told her as she took it. She unwrapped it and smiled when she saw it was a locket. She popped it opened and inside sat a picture of her and Draco, at the beginning of the school year. 

 

"I love it." She said as she hugged him. Draco hugged her back tightly. 

 

"I miss you." He mumbled into her shoulder. 

 

"I miss you too." She admitted. "Write to me OK? I'll be staying with the twins from now on." He nodded and left. She had a feeling her mother was at least close by. 

 

When she turned her lips collided with Fred's. She couldn't help but smile. However, it gained quite a few gasps. Low murmers followed with a few cat calls from close friends.

"I see you never told anyone." Fred chuckled. 

"Nah, I did. Guess they thought it was a load of bull." Willow laughed. 

 

"Well, how about dinner back at the burrow?" Molly said with a smile. 

 

Back at the burrow, Willow changed into her grey skinny jeans and a black top. The dark mark still sat on her arm, but she wasn't afraid of it anymore. She knew when the time came she would pick her side, and she would have her newly found family to help her get through it.

 

As she entered the kitchen, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and began helping Molly with dinner. 

 

Fred couldn't help but glance at the kitchen and watch Willow. Sometimes it still felt like a dream. 

 

A Weasley dating and possibly.... no, extremely in love with a Malfoy. It was absurd, but he couldn't help but smile at the thought. 

 

"Quite the catch you've made." Arthur smiled when he caught Fred watching Willow. 

 

"Dad, when did you know you wanted to marry mum?" Fred asked as he faced him. 

 

Arthur have a knowing smile. "The moment we began talking." He replied. "You just know." 

 

"I'm pretty sure I want to marry her." Fred admitted. "But, I'm nervous."

 

"Because she's a Malfoy?" Fred nodded. 

 

"I reckon it's to be expected. However, she agreed to date you and most date with the thoughts of a future with them, such as marriage and kids. I don't believe for a second she's dating you for the fun of it." 

 

"Just know, me and your mother support you both. Yes we we're skeptical at first, but she's more than proven herself."

 

"She believes in your dream, and even gave you money and supplies towards it. She has pushed you to be who she believes you can be."

 

"She defied her family, and was willing to duel with Bellatrix. She of all people knows how she can be. But she stood her ground."

 

"To be honest, she reminds me more of her aunt Andromeda. She's nothing like her family. I would bet Draco himself is like her, but he's to busy trying to appease their father. She showed she's her own person, and that probably took an extreme amount of bravery and nerves."

 

"Maybe give it some time. But once you're ready, me and mum give you our blessings."

 

Fred smiled and thanked him. Truth be told, he already found the ring. Once he had the money, he was going to buy it. Even if it took another 5 years to ask her, he wanted to at least have the perfect ring.

 

"Wash up, dinners almost done." Willow said as she headed for the stairs. She yelled up the stairs and went back to the kitchen. 

 

"Someone has it bad." Ginny giggled as she came down. Fred blushed and turned his head. 

Over dinner they talked about the Twins' shop, Willows job and about the upcoming school year. 

"That reminds me." Willow said as she got up. She went outside for a moment. Everyone was confused. When she walked back in, there was a red and brown burrowing owl perched on her shoulder. 

"I couldn't help but notice Errol was looking sickly. And once I saw this one she instantly reminded me of a Weasley. Her name is Strawberry." Willow said as Strawberry flew over to Molly. 

"She's a gift for everything you've done for me. I never could find a proper way to thank you guys." 

"She's lovely." Molly smiled. 

"Strawberry?" Ron questioned with a mouth full of food. Willow walked over to the fridge and took a strawberry out, instantly gaining the owl's attention. 

"She loves strawberries." Willow smiled as Strawberry took the Berry from her fingers. 

As she washed the dishes, her owl Sapphire came through the window. A small package was attached to her leg. 

"Thank you Sapphire." She smiled. The owl bumped her head against Willows. She couldn't help but laugh. Often Sapphire reminded Willow of a cat. 

"I see you went to visit Dumbledore." Willow said when she read who the package was from. She opened it and pulled out a book and a note. 

She read the note almost 5 times before the words sunk in. 

"What's that?" George asked as he came up behind her. 

"Dumbledore has asked me to help teach Potions and Care of Magical Creatures." Willow replied. 

"What about your job at the Daily Prophet?" Fred asked as he sat across from her. 

Willow sat there and looked at the note. She then turned her attention to the book. The Teachers Handbook: Teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

She smiled as she picked it up. She let out a small laugh as she grabbed her own piece of parchment. 

"Sounds much more fun than writing for the Daily Prophet. And safer." She smiled. Although, she had a suspicion that Dumbledoor wanted her there for that exact reason. 

Later that night another package came, she instantly recognized the eagle owl. 

"Those gits, making you carry such a heavy package." Willow said as she untied the package. Once the package was untied, the owl flew back out. 

Willow opened the package. Inside was a note and a photo album. 

Willow,   
Congratulations upon your graduation today. I'm sorry it's not much, but I thought perhaps you'd like to share childhood memories with the man you have fallen for. Please take care.   
Mum

Willow smiled as she opened the album. There were pictures from her first bath, to her first ride on a broom. She closed it as Molly walked in. 

"Everything OK?" Molly asked. Willow nodded and held up the album. 

"My mum sent this. Wasn't really expecting it." Willow replied. She handed Molly the album. 

As Molly went through the album, she couldn't help but gush over what cute children Willow and Draco were. This went on until Fred was able to pull her away. The twins we're anxious to show her the shop and get her input before opening day, which was a mere two days away. 

When they got to the joke shop, Fred covered Willows eyes. George grabbed her hands and they led her inside.

Once George had all the lights on, Fred uncovered her eyes. 

Willow looked around and gasped. The shop was even better than she imagined it to be. The twins stood back nervously and waited for her to say something. Unfortunately for them, she inspected everything before even looking at them. 

"This place is amazing." Willow finally said. "It's better than I ever could have imagined."

"Thank Godric." George sighed. 

"Were you nervous I wouldn't like it?" She asked them as she picked up a love potion. 

"Very." Fred admitted. "You literally designed 98% of this." 

Willow laughed as she looked around again. 

"I'm so proud of you both." Willow smiled at the both of them. She almost had a motherly beam to her. "Opening day is going to be amazing." 

And just as Willow said, opening day was a huge success. The shop became so packed that there was a line out the door. Of course it was a huge hit with students from Hogwarts who had either had the pleasure of knowing the twins, witnessing their inventions or even just knowing about them. They were pretty much legends in Hogwarts so everyone wanted to get their hands on what ever they could. And of course, the entire Weasley family was there.

"Gits." Willow heard Ron mumble under his breath. Willow cocked an eyebrow as he put an item back. 

Her attention was then on Ginny and Hermione, who were currently looking at the love potions. 

"You can't tell me these work." Hermione said. 

"I have no clue. I just made the potion, I don't know if they tested them." Willow told her.

"Sickening really, how many people have actually bought them." She then continued to talk to them about the different products that they offered.

When they we're ready to leave, Willow took her break so she could get some air. She was enjoying the grand opening, but it got fairly hot with so many people crowded into one space. 

"I hear you took a job at Hogwarts." Hermione said as they walked down Diagon Alley. 

"Word travels fast." Willow laughed. "I'll be helping the new professor of potions and Hagrid with his Care of Magial Creatures class." 

"New professor?" Ginny asked. Willow just nodded.

"I'm not sure who it is. He wrote that all those details would be answered later on as the school year approached."

She wasn't sure of details, she just knew an old teacher was coming back. It left her wondering where Snape was going. Hermione and Ginny shared the same exact thought.


End file.
